BF 1 Campers (All Three Classes)
Basically, BF Campers are people who stay in one BF so that the Faction will win that BF, or to get fame and stars. BF 1 is a battle that is really easily won when you have several BF Campers. This is the guide to success. BF Camping in General Bf Camping is a very amazing job because it allows the other members of your faction to get a 20% exp boost. Personally, I think that that is the greatest reward. You also get the best armor and weapons in your level because you have a very long time to find what you need. You get rich, and another perk is fame. You get so much fame. There is a BF 1 Camper that I know on Siraz Turtlez that has a Fighter Rank. These are just SOME of the things that BF campers can be proud of. Fell asleep.jpg|Ouch Master-Ramu.png Master-Jod.png The First Thing That You Are Going to Do is Pick Your Class: Some very important things include: What are you attempting to do? If your a warrior are you: trying to deal the most damage as possible? tank all the damage for your bf mates? or do a combo of both? For Rangers, are you: trying to kill enemies really fast? trying to assist your warrior in killing them? For Mages, are you: trying to heal and shield you teamates? trying to assist your warriors and rangers get the kill? trying to deal lots of damage? These will all affect how you build your class and how you play your class. EX a warrior that is very tanky will obviously be building on lots of armor and lots of health. Or a ranger who is focused on solid damage would be focused on highest rate of fire. Warriors: Pros and Cons PROS: *Heavy amounts of armor *Amazing at leading the charge *Good dmg output *Good At killing everything *Main Spearhead in an attack CONS: *Have to get close ( easy ganging ) *Not good unless you have a locked mage *Slow Rate of Fire Rangers: Pros and Cons PROS: *Highest DPS ( damage per second) *Medium armor *Follow up the warriors *Very fast attacks CONS: *Slightly lower armor that warriors *If you have a warrior focused on you, you're screwed *Bad close quarter combat Mages: Pros and Cons PROS: *Basically a support *No attacking others *Healing and Shielding is all you do *If needed, you can change gears from support to attack fast *Stay Behind Everything Cons: *SUPER LOW ARMOR *They will usually try and kill you first *Stay Behind Everything *If a warrior focuses you, you're screwed as well, unless you shield and use freezing trap. *Watch out for the rangers and their high DPS!! They are most dangerous to you. After you have picked your class, there will be these things called Skill points: Skill Points Explained: Basically, skill points serve as a permenant boost to how your character attacks. For example, if I took several points in Dexterity in a Ranger, his shots would be much faster than if I didn't. There are skill point distributors like this and others who like me like to have a hybrid of the two. Warriors: *STR: This increases the strength of your hits, so that you do more dmg on hit. Definitly take AT LEAST 3 points. *CON: This increases your health resulting in a slightly tankier character. Take a few points if you want a tanky character. *DONT TAKE POINTS IN ANYTHING ELSE. AT ALL!!!!!! Recommended: Three Builds. STR Warrior: 18 STR Points and just don't touch anything else CON Warrior: 18 CON Points and don't touch anything else HYBRID Warrior: 16 STR 16 CON...kind of recommended because this leads to a more well rounded character. Rangers: *DEX: Increases Rate of Fire, a deadly ally for a ranger. This also well...makes your enemies die faster. Amazing. *CON: Exact same concept as a warr CON, it just increases health. *DONT TAKE ANY POINTS IN ANYTHING ELSE Recommended: Three Builds. DEX Ranger: 22 DEX Points and don't touch anything else. CON Ranger: 20 CON Points and don't do anything. HYBRID Ranger: 18 DEX, 15 CON. Well rounded. Mages: *WIS: Affects your mana amount, and how fast you regen mana. Definitly Important. *INT: Affects how fast your health regens. Definitly important. *CON: Increases Health. This is the only class that this is NOT recommended. *NO POINTS IN ANYTHING ELSE Recommended: Three Builds. WIS Mage: Warrior Skills: Lvl 2: Wild Swing I (Main Damage Output) Lvl 3: Wild Swing II (Main Damage Output) Lvl 4: WIld Swing III (Main Damage Output) Lvl 5: Hemmorage I (Good Long Distance Att) Wildcharge.png|Wild Charge Wild Swing.png|Wild Swing Bull Rush Skill.png|Bull Rush Hemo.png|Hemmoragh Parry.png|Parry CounterAttack.png|CounterAttack Lvl 6: Taunting Blow I (Slight Dmg) Lvl 7: Parry I ( Good Blocks) Lvl 8: Counterattack (when you block and attack, use this) Lvl 9: Save (At level 10 take either BR II or WS IV) Lvl 10: BullRush (Amazing Skill which allows you to either retreat or run head on into battle) Lvl 11: Wild Charge (Initiate Attacks) THESE ARE BASE SKILLS Attempt to buy Bull Rush II or III ir you are rich... What I like to do is just buy every single skill book, take all the points and basically buy Oblivion Potions if needed to change up your skills. Ranger Skills Lvl 2: Double Shot I (Main Damage Tool) Lvl 3: Double Shot II (Main Damage Tool) Double Shot.png|Double Shot Impact Shot.png|Impact Shot Ensnare Skill.png|Ensnare Weakness.png|Weakness Thorns.png|Thorns Concentrate.png|Concentrate Lvl 4: Double Shot III (Main Damage Tool) Lvl 5: Thorns I (Good for a slight amount of Extra Damage) Lvl 6: Concentrate I (Slight Addition to Damage, not significant) Lvl 7: Thorns II (Again, extra damage) Lvl 8: Save, Concentrate II, or Thorns II Lvl 9: Save (At level 10 take Weakness II or if you are rich as crazy take IMP II) Lvl 10: Impact Shot I (Amazing Skill, would recommend getting II if you are super rich and lucky) Lvl 11: Ensnare or Weakness (Ensnare is amzing because it allows you to track down your enemies, while weakness lowers armor, and a lower of armor could potentially make the difference in a game. THESE ARE BASE SKILLS AGAIN Again, if you are very rich, buy Double Shot IV, or Impact Shot II and III, these are recommended because they give SUCH an edge against your opponent. If you are battling against really tanky opponents, you want to have more weakness as their armor is a heavy role in how tanky they are. Mage Skills (Support Style Class) + (Ranged Attacker) Lvl 2: Flame Shock I (This is your best dmg output for your lvl, I'd recommended max first) Lvl 3: Flame Shock II (Exact Same Thing) Lvl 4: Flame Shock III (Exact Same Thing) Lvl 5: Light Healing I (When you are playing as a support mage, you heal ALL day long) Lvl 6: Light Healing II (An increase in heal increments) Lvl 7: Light Healing III (Another Increase in Heal Increments) Lvl 8: Shield I (This is another one of a mages very important skills, this blocks dmg so that they don't take that alloted amount of dmg. For example, if a warrior does 13 dmg to another warrior, if you put a shield on your warrior for lets say 40 dmg, when the warrior hits your warrior, they won't take dmg until that shield has been worn off) Lvl 9: Shield II (Stronger Shield) Lvl 10: Shield III (Even Stronger Shield) Lvl 11: Freezing Trap I (This move is for the players who kite, running back and forth attacking like rangers, this freezes them in place so you can either flame shock them, or have a fellow warrior take care of them. This skill is also amazing for running enemies) THIS IS A RECOMMENDED SUPPORT STYLE MAGE Flameshock.png|Flame Shock Shielded.png|Shield Healingwave.png|Heal Iceprison.png|Ice Prison This is for pretty basic attacking freezing but mainly for support. If you want to go more offensive you can add firebolt and/or ice prison. Basically the same thing for every single class. I would recommend that you buy every single skill possible to you and use oblivion potions when needed. They're pretty cheap too. Mage Skills II This is a very different attack method involving solid attack on a mage's side. Lvl 2: Flame Shock I (Obvious) Lvl 3: Flame Shock II (Obvious) Lvl 4: Flame Shock III (Obvious) Lvl 5: Light Healing I (Only for early training and very squishy times) Lvl 6: Shield I (Only for going into bf) Lvl 7: Poisining I (Good for off screen damage) Lvl 8: Poisining II (Take this or Save) If you don't take this, try and buy FS IV Lvl 9: EIther take Freezing Trap I or Save (Try and buy Firebolt II) Lvl 10: Firebolt I (Obvious) Lvl 11: Teleport I (Escaping squishy situations or following your prey) Again, like all classes, take as many skill as possible and if nessacary and you find that you aren't using your class to its best abilities you can always use oblivion potions. TRAINING: Probably the most dreaded part about TWOM. I can tell you from experience, BF 1 campers are the easiest campers. EVAH. You level up to lvl 11, then +5 all of your armor and your done. So I guess I need to teach you how its done. Most people don't believe me when I tell them this, but each class actually has to train differently. To start off, we will start with Warriors. Warriors Training Guide LVL 1-11 To start off, the Tutorial is really easy. Don't skip it because they give you a free level. LVL 2: To start off, go below your village and farm Kooii's. At level 2, these should be fairly easy and have a black typed name when you look at them. Drops Clovers (You don't need these) Frayed Robes (Where these until lvl 9) Lollipops (Sell these or suck them) Treasure Boxes (Open these, they always give you good stuff) Kooii Card Box (These are worthless at your level) LVL 3: Leveling Up should have been a PIECE of PIE. You should farm these next as Boars are a bit hard because you have to be such close range. Drops Frayed Robe (Wear these until level 9) Dongryu (These are worth nothing) LVL 4: Farm these, but watch out because they swarm and gang like a group of angry Siraz, or Lanos for that matter. Drop very good loot. Ruined Leather (Keep this because you can make it into items that sell for lots of money) Boar Hair (Keep these as well as they can be made into items that sell for a lot of money) Sparkling Berry (Piece of Crap) Treasure Boxes ( Always good stuff) Ranger Training Guide Lvl 1-11 Mage Training Guide Lvl 1-11 Equips: All of your classes have very different equips but most of them are very similiar in that you build as much on armor and attack as possible. And the easiest way to do this is...ENCHANTING Warrior Equips: Hat: +4 or +5 Woopa Scale Helm with as much STR as possible. Shield: +4 or +5 Round Shield with as much fire resist and block as possible. Adding STR with a strength scroll is also very useful. Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian Ring. The chances of that are slim. A more tankier build includes an ARing. Necklace: DarkSkull Neck with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Sturdy Leather Armor with as much health as possible Boots: +5 Speed Boots 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Slightly Harder) Belt: Leather Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Health Cloak. Definitly try and get a COW if you are rich enough, as the small deadly strike is amazing. (Cloak of Will) Gloves: Leather Gloves +5 Weapon: A Canine Tooth of Madness is the BEST weapon any BF 1 camper can get. Attempt to get one with with a blue name as these ones are a tons better, or just get a regualar one. ENCHANT it to +6 or +7 dependin on the risks you're willing to take. Or +8. These swords have great speed and do great attacks. The best thing is that to enchant you use Wep D instead of Wep C. Tons cheaper. :D Ranger Equips: Hat: +4 or +5 Hair Feather with AT LEAST 2 crit. No questions asked. Shield: N/A Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian Ring. The chances of that are slim. For a slightly tankier build with more health, Aring it up!!! Necklace: DarkSkull Neck with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Sturdy Leather Armor with as much health as possible Boots: +5 Speed Boots 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Slightly Harder) Belt: Leather Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Health Cloak ... if you are rich enough. Buy a COW. Cloak of Will, the extra deadly strike is a beauty. Gloves: Leather Gloves +5 Weapon: Longbow: As much Hitrate as POSSIBLE :P I can tell you from experience that hitrate above 4 is pretty expensive. At least hit 4, all of my bows are hit 5, but I am still searching for Hit 6 or Hit 7. +7 or +8 this and you will be deadly. Mage Equips: Hat: Magician Hat with at least 2 INT Shield: N/A Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian Ring. The chances of that are slim. Again, an ARing is pretty nice as mages have a tiny bit of hp. Necklace: DarkSkull Neck with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Mushroom Robe (Kinda Rare) Boots: +5 Speed Boots 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Slightly Harder) Belt: Fungiskin: 5 Hp or better Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Health Cloak COW!!!!!!!! Gloves: Old Woolen Gloves +5 Weapon: Oak Tree Staff. +5 try and get INT 4 + Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Guide:Magician Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Guide